Taming the Casey
by GardenOfBlack
Summary: Chuck's distraction causing a change in his cover story. Casey/Chuck fic
1. Chapter 1

He knew his cover story with Sarah wouldn't work when he saw Casey in that green Buy More shirt. Something about the way it hugged his muscles like a second skin or it could be the way the color made his blue eyes light up. Either way his attraction was undeniable and there was no way he'd be able to keep it believable with his eyes wandering to Casey. His sister was already asking questions, wondering why the male agent was always there with his girlfriend. She had noticed her brother seemed to stare at the male more than Sarah.

He sighed, contemplating whether to speak with the General when he looked over at Casey. He was stacking boxes and the nerd had to keep his eyes from following his movements. His sleeve kept riding up to show off his toned arms, he never knew those muscles could be sexy. It also didn't help that his pants kept stretching over his perfect ass. He jumped when Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been staring at him for over a half hour, anything you want to talk about buddy?" He cheeks flush when his friend follows his gaze. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to his best friend about.

"No, just making sure the newbie is doing a good job." His voice is steadier than he expected. He gives one more fleeting glance when the Agent looks their way.

"Whatever you say Chuck." His short friend says with mirth. He decides he's had enough when the Agent stretches and his shirt comes untucked, revealing strong back muscles.

"I'm going to visit Sarah." He says and quickly exits the store, not caring what Morgan has to say next. He, all but, runs out of the doors and into the wiener shop. He presses himself against a wall to catch his breath when he gets inside.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Sarah asks in her usual pig tails and uniform. He lets his eyes wander over her. Slim waist, nice rack, really nice lips. She is a beautiful woman but he doesn't experience the same wave of lust when looking at her.

"Sarah, I have a problem." He doesn't know if he can really trust her with this but, maybe she can get the other agent reassigned. He doesn't want to see him go but he's going to ruin their cover. "I need Casey reassigned." She moves from behind the counter.

"Has he hurt you?" She asks, eyes looking concerned.

"No, it's." He stops, not sure what to say. He mulls over a few ideas before blurting. "He's distracting." He instantly flushes, not what he had meant to say. She looks confused. He sighs, might as well tell her the truth. She's supposed to be his fake girlfriend so he should be able to confide in her.

"I'm attracted to him. This has never happened to me before, maybe it's the Intersect. Maybe it messed with my head. He's going to blow our cover." Chuck can feel his face burning with embarrassment, but he still feels slightly relieved to tell someone. It's been weeks of the bigger man haunting his dreams.

"Chuck I'm sure Agent Casey won't do anything to jeopardize this mission and our cover." She's smiling now, obviously amused by his confession. She has to admit the other agent is attractive, but she didn't expect the asset to notice as well. There is nothing in his file about having boyfriends in the past. Now she has to wonder if he and Bryce fooled around. The thought made her flush a little.

"I don't doubt that, but I might blow the cover. My sister and Morgan are questioning because I can't stop staring. This isn't happening." He sighs loudly taking a seat before burying his face in his hands. "Can't we just get another agent to take his place?" She barely hears his muffled words.

"Chuck, as much as I dislike Casey he is a valuable asset and I just don't see them taking him off this mission." At this Chuck groans and rests his head on the table. Sarah feels bad for Chuck, though still a little surprised that he didn't take an interest in her. Maybe this could work to the agencies advantage. They have been looking to put together team of same sex couples, well cover couples, for missions.

"Let me talk to the General, see what we can do." He looks up at her in panic.

"You can't tell her! That would be humiliating. Just make up something, say he beats me. Please Sarah, I don't want anyone to know about this." He doesn't even want to think of the consequences of the General or the sexy NSA agent finding about his predicament.

"We'll see Chuck. Get back to the Buy More, I'll contact you later. In the meantime, try to keep your eyes off Casey's ass." She's laughing at him. He groans once more, dragging his feet as his makes his way back to the store.

He mopes the rest of the day, hoping for an install to distract him. He's nearly completed a pencil fort when Casey comes up behind him. He's sense are filled with the scent of his aftershave and the pencils crash to the floor when he jumps.

"Bartowski, meet at my place after your shift. We have a new mission." Casey gruffs out and Chuck would be lying if he didn't say his voice sent hot waves of lust through him. He takes off in a hurry, his scent still lingering in the air. Looks like there is no luck getting him reassigned.

When he arrives a half hour later the two agents are wrapping things up with the General. He decides to take a seat in one of the chairs and tries not to notice what Casey's ass looks like in jeans. He's still staring when Sarah clears her throat and the other male turns around.

"So what's the new mission?" He says casually and he's really hoping Sarah will keep quiet about his little secret.

"No new mission Chuck, but we have changed the details of our cover story." Sarah is smiling and for some reason that makes him rather nervous.

She continues "You and I will be splitting up." Chuck is confused but is suddenly feeling dread when he sees the glare that the male agent is giving him. "Casey will be you're new field partner and if all goes well your new cover boyfriend." At this the other Agent tenses and goes into the kitchen.

"I, uh, what?" He stutters, Sarah is still beaming.

"I talked to the General about your problem and she agreed to let this happen. You see, the agencies currently don't have a good team for posing as a gay couple, they see this as an opportunity. Your attraction to the Agent could make you're cover story more believable both on and off missions."

"I have to warn you Chuck that you can't fall for him." She looks serious now, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Not only is Casey a hardened, _straight_, solider he is also you're handler. You falling for him won't make them disband us, but if he falls for you they will guarantee that you two will never see each other again. Though, I honestly doubt we have to worry about that." She's looking toward the kitchen and they can hear the male agent making coffee. They could also hear the muttering coming from him.

"They're giving our team a week leave to develop your cover story before going on missions. I would suggest talking to your family and friends before they find out on their own." She frowns when she noticed his panic features. She places a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Chuck, he won't kill you and this is what you wanted. Isn't it?" He looks down at the hand on his shoulder.

"What I wanted was for him to get transferred and for me to pretend I never felt this way." He doesn't notice Casey return to the room nor notice the look of disappointment that crosses his features. He leaves the apartment without another word making way back to his place. He ignores Ellie and locks himself in his bedroom.

He sighs loudly as he throws himself on his bed. Things are going to get a lot more complicated. He just keeps repeating the words in his head, Casey is straight. How the hell were they going to make this work, and how did he keep the agent from hating him for this. He's never felt more embarrassed or confused in his life.

He was having quite the pleasant dream when he hears a knock on the window. He looks up to see the object of his dreams coming into his room from the courtyard. His heart skips a beat when he sees the sweatpants and tank top the other is wearing. He really needs to start locking that window.

"Bartowski, you awake?" He hears his gruff voice, still on a last name biases then. He really wished he was still dreaming.

"Yeah." His voice is still laced with sleep. He sits up when the agent moves closer, pulling the covers over his naked chest. He hears the other man sigh before taking a seat on his bed.

"I just wanted you to know I don't hate you." He's looking at his Dvd collection, hands tense, his usual harsh tone is almost gentle. He hears him sigh again before looking at him.

"The General told me of the new cover, but not why." Casey continues as he studying the younger man, taking in his sleep wrangled curls. His gaze follows his collar bone and then stops at his lips. Though he'll never say out loud he's glad for the switch. Not only does he get to look after his asset better he also gets to be closer to him.

"I would have fallen for Sarah. I confided in the General and she thought this was the best course of action." Chuck wasn't sure if the other would believe him but he wasn't about to tell him the truth. The other grunted, looking away.

Chuck doesn't know he heard his and Sarah's conversation when they were at his place. He also didn't know that Sarah wasn't entirely correct when she said he was straight. He is, but the occasional male will turn his interest and Chuck is one of them.

"Well, what's done is done. Prepare yourself Chuck Bartowski." He leans into to whisper in his assets ear. "Tomorrow I will make you mine." He says, dropping his voice, lips brushing against his ear. With that he's gone, leaving a stunned, and slightly aroused, Chuck. The younger man groans before falling back asleep. Maybe tomorrow he will find out this was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts off normal, has his coffee, his breakfast and now sits bored at the Nerd Herd desk. He's starting to doze off when Casey walks in front of the desk. The Agent's pants and shirt are definitely tighter and he has the poly unbuttoned, revealing his chest hair. Chuck was not going to admit how much he likes it. Casey winks at him before he goes over to the kitchen displays. Chuck can't stop his eyes from following the larger male, watching the way his pants hug him as he walks.

"Did his clothes shrink?" Morgan has wandered over to him, Anna not far behind. He's smiling at Chuck and he really wishes his friend didn't know him so well.

"So, now that your single should I set you up with him?" He's grinning widely, watching Casey as the Agent watches Chuck.

"How the hell did you find out about Sarah?"

"She came in crying this morning and smacked John across the face. Never seen the big man look so shocked. So did she catch you two going at it? I knew you guys had a thing since he came to dinner." Morgan has a huge grin that Chuck doesn't appreciate.

"No!" He nearly falls off his stool. "We just… decided that we were too different." He nearly smacks himself with the lame excuse. Morgan just nods, suspicious look on his face.

"Whatever you say buddy." He shakes his head as he walks away. He didn't think about what to tell people. He could say he caught her cheating. That could work, but she slapped Casey on the face. Maybe he could blame that on something else? Not likely. He really screwed himself. He should have kept his mouth shut, though he honestly didn't expect this outcome.

He leaves the desk and approaches Casey, though he _really_ wishes he doesn't have to. He touches his arm to grab his attention, his incredibly warm, muscled arm. He stops his mind there. Casey turns, scowl softening slightly when he sees Chuck. This makes the younger male's stomach do a little flip. Not cool.

"Casey, can I talk to you for a sec?" He tries not to hold his gaze longer than a second. Casey grunts to acknowledge him. Chuck blushes when the agent grasps his wrist and leads him to the home theater room. Casey makes quick work of the blinds and the younger male catches Morgan's wide grin before the curtains close. When Casey turns to him he suddenly freezes up.

"I .. um… well…" He blushes and stammers before cursing under his breath. This shouldn't be hard to do, but Casey's standing there, chest outlined by the tight Buy More shirt. He tries not to stare at his broad shoulders, fit stomach and dear god how did he not notice the bulge before. Casey clears his throat and he quickly looks up. Casey has a smirk on his face and he can't tell if it's more of a humor or a lust grin.

"Spit it out Bartowski." He growls out, which he will not admit is incredibly sexy. He wonders what his first name would sound like with that voice.

"Right, sorry. What's the story for how I broke up with Sarah?" He only stammers a little, he's proud of himself.

"I was thinking she caught us." Casey steps a little closer to his asset, hand grasping the bottom of his tie. He allows his knuckles to brush against his stomach. "Fucking." He finishes when he leans in, voice low in his ear. Chuck tries not to shudder.

"That's probably a little …forward. We've only known each other a few weeks." He backs away from the waft of heat coming from the other man. He tries not to breathe in that intoxicating scent that's uniquely Casey.

"How about I told her I was interested in you, so she dumped me?" Chuck continues as he walks backwards, Casey is following him. His heart is beating fast and he's not sure whether its fear or want. He has no idea how the other man feels about this. He could be getting closer to choke the life out of him.

"We could go with kissing. She slapped me, in front of your coworkers, so we'll need something more extreme than you two talked. Besides, we need to start working on _our_ story." He's speaking very, _very_ close to him. He tries to take another step back, but he's met with the curtains and the cold glass behind them. Casey's hand grabs for his tie again, but this time it's at the neck. He starts to open his mouth to protest but the agent is covering his lips with his own. He groans when Casey's tongue traces his open lips before meeting his tongue. He even tastes good. He's about to respond, but Casey's pulling away quickly.

"Now you can describe it. Back to work, Bartowski." He says with his usual tone, moment passed. How did he do that, go from _that_ to normal? Chuck licks his lips, catching the remaining taste of the other man. Chuck watches him leave, catches the grin on his face when he turns away.

He is so confused.

The rest of the day goes by slow. Morgan's irritating, _I so knew it_, grin is ever present. Every now again his friend would point at Casey and he would find the agent watching him. Several times he'd look up to see Casey looking his way, the other's eyes looking him over. Luckily Lester and Jeff hadn't caught on yet, he is sure it wouldn't be long before they do.

He is staring at the minutes on his watch, willing it to move five minutes ahead. It feels like the longest day ever. He jumps when a hand caresses his shoulder. He panics slightly before he catches the familiar scent. He turns to look at the other man trying to ignore just how close Casey is standing to him.

"Chuck, I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me." The younger man looks confused before he notices the other people listening in on them. So this was the start of their cover.

"Uh, yeah sure." He tries to act casual but it comes out nervous.

"Great, meet at my place at 5'oclock. I hope you like burgers." His hand moves from his shoulder, fingers tracing his arm then his hand before he's walking away. He gives a quick wave before he leaves the store and Chuck doesn't even try to resist watching him walk away. He smiles even though he knows it's a fake date. His smile fades when he remembers their having it at Casey place. That makes it easier for the agent to have a pretend date without showing it in public. He looks up to see the staff whispering to each other, he knows what the gossip will be for the next few months.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he knows this is a fake date he still finds himself trying on several different shirts. He's buttoning a dark blue shirt when Ellie walks into his room. She stays in the door way watching him, arms folding and eyes curious.

"Going on a date with John?" She says and she looks slightly hurtful. She probably heard about the date from Morgan and she was more than likely angry he didn't tell her. Admittedly he has been spending less and less time talking with his sister. The whole spy business makes it difficult to spend time with her. Still, he should have told her his interest in Casey.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid what you'd think." It's the truth really, that and he didn't really think about it until now.

"I get it Chuck, just know that I'm ok with this." She walks into the room and looks through his closet. "Besides, it wasn't hard to notice the way you looked at him. Then there was Bryce, did you two?" She smiling now and holding a deep red long sleeve shirt.

"No, no and no. Cas- John is the first guy I've noticed like this." He puts on a smile though he's secretly horrified. Of all the men in the world to get a crush on it had to be the guy that could kill him in a hundred different ways, with a pen.

"He is a handsome man. You should wear this shirt, fits you nicely." She has taken it off the hanger and is handing it over. It's one of those shirts he bought and it shrunk a little too much with washing. Suppose it'll work.

"Good luck, be safe." She gives a little wave as she leaves. He looks over himself in the mirror, should he even be trying this hard? The shirt is a little tight but Ellie usually has good tastes. He wore a pair of black dress pants but kept the converse. He's not sure if he should be dressing up or being casual. He feels like he pulled off a happy medium.

Its five minutes of five when he heads over to Casey's. He knocks lightly, though he's sure the agent has seen him through the surveillance. When the older man opens the door a delightful smell comes from the kitchen. Casey went for casual when he dressed himself, nice form fitting jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. The shirt's a little loose but the pants hugged all the right places. He swears he sees a linger gaze from the agent, but he can't be sure.

"Come on in." The taller man says, putting his hand on his waist to welcome him into the apartment. The hand is very warm and he notices the agent smells really good, better than normal. Almost as good as the bacon and burgers he smells. Casey lets his hand trail across his side as he walks to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

Chuck stands awkwardly in the living area and takes a moment to look around at his apartment. Looks like he changed a few things. The surveillance monitors are nowhere to be found and instead of different weapons and armor he has books on the shelf. He also notices the information on the Buy More employees is gone. The place looks more normal now, less NSA. He observes the curtains and blinds are open, allowing anyone to see them. He wouldn't be surprised if Morgan is creeping in the bushes.

"You can take a seat Bartowki, food is almost ready." Chuck notices his tone is still a little harsh, but not as much as usual. There's less of a bark to it. He sits down at the table and tries not to fidget too much. He really wished he wore a different shirt, he can feel it riding up in the back.

Casey brings over two plates with a delicious burger. He sets them down and gathers two glasses of water for them. Chuck smiles at him and waits to eat, though he wants to dig in. He can see lettuce and lots of bacon smothered with cheese. He didn't know Casey could even cook.

"Thanks for cooking John." He sees the agent freeze for a moment before taking a seat. He gives him an odd look and grunts. Chuck looks out at the courtyard before he starts eating. He can't help the moan that escapes when he tastes the burger. He added spices to it as well and it is perfectly cooked. He can't remember having a better one.

"So good." He mumbles with his mouth mostly full of meat. Casey's just watching him, his burger just barely lifted off the plate. Chuck wonders for a moment if the agent poisoned the food before the other man starts eating.

Dinner is a little tense and silent, but Chuck still likes being in the agents company. He still has to wonder how this will even work. The older male seems put off right now, unlike earlier at the Buy More.

"So, what's next?" He asks when they're both finished and the agent is just watching him.

"Pick out a movie." He replies after a moment, gathering their plates to bring to the kitchen. Chuck has to wonder what sort of collection the other man has and if he'd even want to watch any of them. He's surprised to see a lot more comedy than action when he looks through the titles. He has them all in alphabetical order and stacked neatly in a wooden book case.

He's deciding between a couple when he feels a large hand on his back, fingers caressing lightly. He didn't even hear him walk closer, damned spies. He shocks himself when he doesn't jump, just straightens his back and looks at the older man.

"Did you pick one?" He asks as his hand travels up his back, fingers massaging. It feels amazing, but he tries not to show that it does.

"The Illusionist, if that works." He hasn't seen it yet, but he heard good things. Casey shrugs and moves to put in the movie, so Chuck decides to sit on the couch.

"So, are you really alright with this or are you going to kill me later?" He asks, nervously tugging on his shirt. The agent just smiles at him before he turns off most the lights. He takes a seat next to him, ridiculously close. He can feel the strong thigh pressing against his. He tenses slightly when a large arm is placed over his shoulders, warm hand massaging gently.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He responds as he pushes play on the remote. Yeah, cause that doesn't make him nervous at all.

Chuck finally starts to relax about twenty minutes in and then Casey's hand is on his thigh. He twitches and looks at the agent. The older man has his eyes turned toward the screen, but his fingers are tracing little circles on his inner thigh. It's pretty distracting.

"Just relax." He whispers, hand traveling up just a little higher. The agent turns toward him, hand leaving his thigh to wrap around his shoulder again. His fingers tangle in the curls at his neck before he's leaning in closer. The kiss is gentle, barely there, and Chuck stays perfectly still. The agent's other hand cups his jaw, tilting his head a little before deepening the kiss.

He tries not to open his mouth right away when a tongue presses at his lips. He fails, miserably. He groans when he tastes the agent, his tongue slipping across his. Casey flutters his tongue across his lip before his teeth catch it.

That's when he hears the thud outside of the window. He nearly breaks away but the agent kisses him rougher, firmer. He forgets about the sound and brings his hands up to touch Casey's perfect chest. The agent chooses then to break the kiss, thumb tracing his bottom lip.

"Let's go to my room." He says in that incredibly sexy voice. His dick twitches a little at the thought. Casey doesn't give him time to answer before he's standing and dragging him to the back. Once the door is closed he's standing at the other end of the room. Away from the bed.

"Your damned imp was in the bushes. Had to make it convincing. Though, you didn't seem to mind." Casey is smirking at him, arms folded across his chest.

Chuck blushes lightly and looks around the room. Everything is in shades of blue and Chuck has a moment to think how well it matches the agents eyes. He notices some of the surveillance stuff is now in his bedroom, his walls lined with his various weapons. He must have figured none of his friends or family would come into his bedroom. He really expected Casey to have more weapons than this, maybe his prized possessions?

"So, now what do we do?" He asks, making a point to not look at the agent. His mind is not exactly thinking PG after that kiss, it doesn't help he's in the agent's bedroom.

"You can help me clean my guns." He says taking a seat at the small table in his room. The room's a good size and though there were a lot of things to look at, but he can't stop staring at his bed. It is a least a queen, perfectly made, but it looks comfy. He can't stop imaging what it'd be like tangled in the sheets with the older man.

"Yeah cause that sounds like so much fun." Chuck makes a point to roll his eyes and sits in the other chair. Casey shrugs and starts taking apart the large gun on the table. Chuck sighs and decides to play around with his phone. After about 10 minutes he looks up at the agent. The room stinks of gun oil now and Chuck is more than a little bored.

"Am I allowed to go home yet?" He asks, watching Casey handle the weapon with the utmost care. Hands gentle and soothing and he wishes he was that gun, just for a moment.

"If I were having sex with you I'd probably still be teasing you. Seeing what little moans you can make." He looks up at him, smirk on his face. Chuck flushes all over and he fails to keep his cock disinterested at the thought.

"I don't moan." He replies and looks away from the other agent.

"I'm sure I could force them out of you, make you beg for it." The agent's voice is a little different now, low and lustful. Chuck squirms in his seat and loads a game on his phone. Casey is really not making this easy for him. It's bad enough he can't stop thinking about the agent, but hearing him talk like that... He hears the agent chuckle and pick up another gun.

"So, how long do I have to sit here?" He asks and tries to play solitaire. He's failing miserably since all he can think about is that strong body looming over him. His calloused fingers caressing his skin.

"Long enough that your imp thinks I gave you a good fucking." Chuck does look up then. The agent has a smug grin on his face, but he's still cleaning his weapon. He takes a moment to watch as the agent cleans the barrel, brush moving slowly in and out. He's definitely a tease. Chuck tears his eyes away and drifts off into the game. About forty minutes later the agent stands up.

"Alright Princess, time to walk you home." He gruffs out and Chuck all but runs out of the room. Casey grabs his arm to slow him down and entwines their fingers when they get into the living room. This hasn't been the worst date he's been on, but pretty close. Definitely the worst case of blue balls though.

They walk back slow, Casey's thumb caressing his knuckle. It feels oddly nice having the agent's hand in his, the warm press of their shoulder together. He wishes it could be like this, be real. He wonders what Casey would be like if they really were lovers. Would he be gentle and caring, or possessive and in charge? Either way would still be hot as hell, maybe it'd be a mix of both.

"Maybe next time you can spend the night." He says when they're at his door. Casey's let go of his hand, but now it's pushing back his curls. Finger's caressing his scalp as he weaves them through his hair.

"Or you can just climb in my window later." Chuck whispers, moving in closer to the agent. Might as well take advantage of the situation. He brings his hands up to caress his stomach, he can feel the rip of muscle beneath the thin shirt. He wishes he could feel more.

"Mmm, bet it'd be fun listening to you hold back your moans. Trying to keep quiet as a fuck you slow and steady." He grunts, leaning in to kiss his neck. He pushes him against the door, pressing their bodies closer. He feels his large hand griping his hip, bring their groins flush together.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Casey whispers in his ear, mouth brushing against it with every word. Chuck shivers and really, really wishes this was real. He also hopes Casey doesn't feel just how much he likes it, but he's sure he can.

"John." He decides to moan, grinding his hip against him. He really shouldn't, but with any luck the agent will end up just as horny as he is. He feels Casey's grip tight on his hips and he feels definite interest from the other man before he forces their hips apart.

"You better get inside before I fuck you right here." He growls out loudly and he hears the rustle of the bushes nearby. Damn Morgan.

"Come by later, after you know everyone else is sleeping." Chuck says before he kisses Casey, tongue sneaking out for a quick taste before pulling away. He knows the agent won't stop by, but he'll have some interesting dreams later. He'll have to try not to moan out his name when he jacks off later. He's sure the CIA are watching him closely. Well, there's always the shower.

"Maybe I will." He replies giving Chuck a light slap to the ass and walks back toward his apartment. He almost wished he didn't say anything to Sarah, but he kind of likes it, even if it is just a cover.


	4. Chapter 4

He walks into the Buy More the next morning groggy and a little cranky. He didn't get much sleep the night before, kept waking up thinking (hoping) the window opened. What sleep he did get was filled with a certain muscular agent and the shower did nothing to satisfy him. The second he's in the doors of the Buy More Morgan is there next to him, arms folded and a slightly hurt look on his face.

"What?" He asks more than a little harsh, but he doesn't care. He just wants to zone into work and try to keep his mind off the agent.

"Easy there, figured you'd be in a good mood with the night you had. You were in his apartment for quite a while." Morgan replies with an easy grin that Chuck wants to smack off him. He usually doesn't feel this aggressive, but the male agent is a damned tease.

"You're becoming more and more like Jeff and Lester." He says as he brushes past him to get to the desk.

"So, who was on top? Oh who am I kidding, definitely him" Morgan asks, completely ignoring his previous statement.

He looks over today's installs and tries to ignore ramble of questions his friend is asking. Was he rough, did he kiss you, treat you like a lady, what did you have for dinner, did it taste good, did he taste good? Chuck just rolls his eyes and he's glad when Big Mike walks out on the floor, yelling at Morgan to get a move on.

About a half hour later his stomach starts growling, he rushed out without having breakfast. He's debating going to the vending machine when Casey walks in, white container in his hands. He's smiling at him as he walks to the desk and he sees Lester and Jeff with a camera.

"Hey, thought you might want breakfast." He says as he puts the Styrofoam container in front of him. It smells delicious. His heart flutters when the agent leans in to give him a quick kiss with just a little tongue. Chuck's mouth tries to chase his, but the moment is passed.

"Thanks." He says, mood improving greatly, even if Casey is still wearing nearly skin tight clothes. This new cover story is so much worse than before. Why couldn't they just be two average people so they could actually date?

Who was he kidding? The agent would never choose to be with a guy like him. He opens the container and hums with contentment. He got him a breakfast wrap, looks like it has bacon and sausage, yum. He wastes no time digging in and he moans when the flavor hits his mouth.

"I figured you'd like sausage." He's leaning against the counter, watching him eat with a smirk. Chuck glares at him for a reply. Casey steals a bite of the other half and makes a point to lick the remnants of his thumb, slowly, because he's a tease.

"I better get to work." Chuck is not ashamed to watch him walk away, beside he can do that now their 'dating'. He's able to take two more bites before Lester and Jeff hone in on him.

"So..." Lester says and he does his weird hair flip thing. He always wonders if those two were actually a couple, might as well be with how much time they spend together.

"You ditched the saucy blonde and hopped on the sausage train." Though he's expecting a comment like that he still chokes on his food a little.

"Bet it's a big sausage." Jeff comments with his usual hazed look. That guy really needed to stop sleeping in his van... and inhaling chloroform.

"So did he dominate you Chuck, throw you over his shoulder and take you caveman style." Lester is leaning against the counter as he's looks at the pictures he just took.

"Guys, I have work to do." And he prays to the gods when the phone rings.

The rest of the day goes pretty normal, there's the occasional lewd gesture from Lester but the two leave him be for the most part. He has enough installs to keep him busy and with all the driving around he doesn't have to see the agent. He doesn't know how much he can take before he finally jumps the man.

Then again, doing that could lead to one of two things. The agent jumps him back, that's his biggest hope and fantasy, or Casey asks for a transfer. Well he supposed it could go more than two ways, Casey could 'accidently' kill him, completely reject him then still linger around just to make his life a living hell, or the agent could maim him.

The clock was moving backward or at least seemed that way, and it was so close to the end of the day. Just 10 minutes to freedom, ah close enough. He clocks out and goes to the locker room to grab his stuff. He jumps when he feels someone pressing against his back when he tries to open his locker.

"Come over tonight." He hears the familiar rough voice, but his body still remains tense. It feels way too good having Casey's strong front pressed against him, muscled hands griping his hips tightly to lock him in.

"How about we go out?" He asks after he struggles turns around, Casey still remains close. He really doesn't want to spend another hour trapped in Casey's bedroom, unless it involves real sex.

"I'd rather have you all to myself." Casey responds and he's little surprised when the agent pushes him against the locker, lips assaulting his. He's a little confused as to why he's doing this when he hears a crash near the door. Figures.

He decides to enjoy it anyway, closing his eyes and griping the agent's shoulder tight when teeth nip lightly. He wraps his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss. The agent's hand is up his shirt, nail flicking against his nipple, when Chuck breaks the kiss with a moan. He decides to grind their groins together and he's shocked to hear a rather sexy grunt from Casey.

Chuck whines a little when Casey pulls away and all but drags him out of the Buy More. It gets tense when they're both inside the car. He notices Casey's hands are fisted and he's not sure if its anger or if it has to do with that rather lusty grunt.

Chuck's heart hammers a little when he thinks back to their encounters. The agent almost seemed interested in him, touching him constantly, getting in his personal space, sounds _almost_ jealous when he talks about him getting close to Sarah. Huh, he'd just have to test the theory.

"So, where are we going?" Chuck asks as he drives out of the parking lot.

"My place." He responds, tone just a pinch rough. He sounds angry, but he's hoping it's something else.

"Is this when you finally murder me?" Chuck tries to ask with a jovial voice, but it comes out just a bit nervous.

"You're too valuable, can't kill you. Yet." He says the last part lower, but Chuck still hears it. The rest of the trip back is in silence. He starts walking when he gets out of the car. Casey comes up beside him, close enough for their shoulders to brush together as they walk.

"So, we're not going out?" Chuck asks when they get closer to Casey's apartment.

"You want to go out in your work clothes?"

"Depends on where we're going." He responds. They stop at the agent's door but Casey makes no move to invite him in.

"Meet me back here in a half hour." He says and walks into his apartment closing the door before Chuck can respond.


	5. Chapter 5

He sighs as he makes his way to his apartment. Ellie is home with Awesome, they're curled up on the couch watching some show. She pauses when he comes in and moves from the comfort of the blonde's arms.

"Are you staying in tonight?" She asks.

"No, John's taking me somewhere." It's still weird to him call the agent John, though he can't say he doesn't like it. She gives Devon a look, the one that says their having a conversation without speaking. He wishes he could have something like that.

"Can we tag along? I'd love to get to know John a little better." She's smiling and getting up from the couch.

"I don't even know where we're going." He says and walks into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Well, I'll just have to ask him." She responds and he hears the door open and close. He's kind of hoping Casey lets them go, it might mean more action from the agent. Though it could make this awkward.

"So Chuck when did you first notice other guys?" Devon asks, joining him in the kitchen to snack on the fruit salad the asset is eating.

"John is the first honestly." He still wonders if the intersect did that, made him twist his prospective. He has noticed other men are attractive, but never in a sexual way. There's just something about Casey. Maybe it's the way the agent carries himself, or his protective, but harsh attitude. He doesn't think he'll ever figure it out.

"Never caught a glance my way?" He remarks with a smirk, flexing a little under his t-shirt. Chuck just laughs and shakes his head. "Just as well." The time ticks by in semi awkwardness as they eat together, both in their own thoughts.

"John seems like a private kind of guy. What got you two together?" Devon asks and by a private guy he means intimidating, closed off, kind of creepy guy.

He tries to think of what could have made them get together. He can't tell Awesome how his old college buddy sent him an email that put a computer in his head and Casey is there to keep him in line. A constant reminder that he is now government property, not that he minded him there. He just hates that he can't tell his family, or friends, about what is really going on.

"We flirted a lot and kind of hit it off. At first I didn't even know he was in to me, thought all the touching and innuendos was just what he did. Then he kissed me and I knew I couldn't be with Sarah after that. Nothing we had could compare to that one kiss, he's just so passionate." It wasn't too far from the truth, but still not really there. It'd work though.

"You guys done the deed yet?" Awesome asks with a wiggly to his eyebrows.

"Not a kiss and tell kind of guy." He responds, he wishes they have.

"Wait to go Slugger." He says with a slap to the back.

"Well, guess I have to look for something to wear. Any ideas?" He's a little embarrassed asking the question, but he's not sure where to start. All of his clothes are either t-shirts, button ups or old tatter clothes from college. Even though it wasn't a real date he still wanted to look nice. Besides, he needs to find out if the older man is into him.

"Let's go take a look at what you have. Maybe we can get something out of Ellie closet." He says with mirth, which makes Chuck glare at him. It's been about ten minutes of the larger male digging through his closet before Ellie finally comes back.

"We're going out honey." She says with a big smile as she runs past Chuck's room.

"Where are we going?" Chuck shouts loud enough for her to hear. He hears a 'you'll see', which is not helpful at all. He sighs as he looks at the different clothes on his bed.

"Well Chuck, you're on your own. You should go with those." He says pointing to the slim fit black pants he has. He's never worn them, he doesn't like how they cling to him. Maybe in this case it could work. He puts them aside and grabs an off white button up shirt that's also on the tighter side. He still sticks with his converse shoes and hopes he's not taking him to a nice place. He would imagine Casey would tell him to dress up if he were.

It takes longer than a half hour before the three of them are out the door. Ellie is dressed casual, but nice which tells him they're not going any too dressy. Which is fine by him.

"We'll meet you by the car, try not to be too late." Ellie says with a smile as her and Awesome walk to the parking lot. Chuck stares at the door for a moment before he goes to knock, but the door opens revealing something he never thought he see. Agent John freak Casey is wearing a Star Wars shirt, or better yet a Millennium Falcon shirt.

"Are you?" He questions, pointing at the red shirt. He looks, he hates to say it but, cute. He has on worn jeans and sneakers. He has to wonder if he really had that in his closet or did he run to the store. Casey wearing sneakers AND a Star Wars shirt is just weird, but kind of nice. He notices the agent is looking him over.

"Shut it Bartowski, let's go." He says before he leads them to the parking lot, warm arm wrapped around his waist. They decide to take one car, considering parking can be annoying in Los Angeles. They take Casey's car and for once he drives normal. Awesome and Casey make small talk about the car and he can tell that the agent is actually enjoying the conversation. He really loves his car.

He's fiddling with the corner of his shirt when the car stops. To say he is overjoyed when he sees where they are would be an understatement. He tries not to get his hopes up, they could just be parking here and going somewhere else. He looks over to Casey to see the man looking at him with a smile.

"Yes we're going there." Casey says even though Chuck didn't ask. He all but runs out of the car to get the door. He is finally going to eat at the new Star Wars themed restaurant that opened up a few weeks ago. He heard a lot about it, but he hasn't had the time to go there. Morgan is going to kill him for not inviting him along.

"Wow John, you must really be in to him, or you actually like it which makes you two perfect for each other." He hears Awesome comment when they catch up to him. The outside has the same boring brick that the rest of the buildings have, but inside looks just like the Cantina from the films. All desert color, bar in the center with huge round arch ways. In one word it is awesome! He notices that the servers and bartenders have uniforms just like the people of Tatooine. There were a few patrons dressed up as characters and even some as aliens, but no Chewbacca's.

"Thank you." Chuck says before giving the agent a quick, but still passionate, kiss.

The dinner goes pretty smoothly, no real awkward silence. Devon and Casey seem to be hitting it off and he can see that even Ellie seems impressed by him. If he didn't know any better he'd say the agent is enjoying himself. He's a little disappointed at the lack of contact, but John did hold his hand for most of night. When they get back to the apartments he expects Casey to go back to his place, but Awesome invites him in for a drink.

"I'm glad you invited us John. The Sci-fi scene may not be my thing, but I'm really glad I got to see you two together. You look happy." His sister says with a smile when they're gathered in the living room. The guys are having scotch while Ellie sips at wine. He is drinking soda, he doesn't care for much alcohol. He gets himself in enough trouble as it is.

"I'm not either, but I love how excited he gets over it." John replies and he wraps his arm around his shoulder, bringing him in closer on the couch. Chuck decides to curl right in and tries to resist the urge to breathe in Casey's delightful scent. He smells like pine, cigars and gun oil but it oddly smells great together. He can't get enough of it.

"Well, I need to work early tomorrow and I'm sure you two want to spend some time alone. Sorry if I barged in on your date." Ellie says when she stands, Devon following suit.

"Don't be sorry, I was glad to get to spend time with his family. Thanks for the scotch." He says raising his glass to Awesome.

"No problem bud, thanks for dinner."

"Have a good night boys." Ellie says before they leave the two of the alone. Casey keeps his arm around him, even after their bedroom door closes.

"That was really awesome Casey, thank you." He says when the silence starts getting to him. It's still almost a comfortable silence, but not quite welcoming either.

"Well see you later Bartowski." Casey says in a low voice in case they have someone listening in, like his noisy sister. He moves his arm from his shoulder, Chuck already misses the warmth.

"You really think, if you were really my boyfriend, that I'd like you go home after taking me to a Star Wars themed restaurant?" He replies, grabbing Casey's arm when he makes to leave. Casey just looks at him and he's not at all sure what that look is.

"Then we'll go to your room and I'll sneak out the window." John responds, still standing there, with his arm in Chuck's hand.

"'And if Ellie checks in on us and you're not sleeping beside me? Morgan probably told her already that we had 'sex'. Which I might add was your idea." Casey gives him a glare instead of replying to his question. He hears one of his irritated and slightly annoyed grunts before he's all but dragged into his room. The agent starts looking through his stuff as soon as the door closes and he can only assume he's looking for cameras.

"What are you doing?" He asks, even though it pretty obvious when Casey finds one in the corner.

"What does it look like moron?" He bites back as he finds a few more. After a couple of minutes he looks around one more time before he throws them out the window.

"Yeah that won't look weird at all. Tiny little spy cameras just outside my window."

"Shut it." He says. He hates that he's gone from perfect boyfriend to cold agent. He guesses he is wrong on the agent being interested in him. His heart picks up a beat when Casey starts removing his jeans, shoe's already off.

"What are you..." He trails off when he removes his shirt, revealing tight muscles and light, but thick hair. He manages to bite by a little moan that tries to make its way out. The object of his late night fantasies is standing in his bedroom wearing only boxers.

"Does it look like I brought Pj's with me?" Casey says as he gets in the bed. Well he didn't expect that, figured he's either sleep in his clothes or go next door to his place to grab something.

"It's only 9, there's no way I can go to sleep." Especially with an incredibly sexy man laying half naked in his bed. He doesn't even want to change, not willing to show the obvious interest his nether regions have in response to his near nakedness.

"Watch something." His tone is still harsh, which makes his stomach dip in a sad way. The agent must really hate him. Chuck mopes his way over to the DVDs choosing to rewatch Firefly. The agent will probably hate it, but he doesn't really care at this point.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Chuck asks when he sitting on the bed, on top of the sheets and still clothed. He hears the agent grunt, it's a weird one almost gentle.

"I don't hate you. I don't like you either, but I don't hate you. I know this isn't your fault I just like to be able to sleep in my own space and if I'm sharing a bed I want it to be with someone I'm actually with." Casey says and Chuck surprised with how nice he sounds, not growling or barking the response. He's a little sad though that he said he doesn't like him and he's sure he would hate him if he knew this situation _is_ his fault.

"You couldn't be with someone like me could you?" Chuck asks even if he doesn't want to hear the answer.

"In a different situation it's possible. The whole geek thing is a little annoying, but it's also kind of cute. I'd make you cut that mop on you head, but not much. I'd still want to be able to yank those curls." He's smirking at him and Chuck just responds with an opened mouth shocked face.

Lots of things confuse him in that sentence. The word cute, strange, the yanking curls, arousing, but the 'It's possible'... that he didn't expect. Did John Casey swing both ways? Come to think of it he hadn't seen him show any interest in anyone. Then again, it's only been a little while. He doesn't respond, just hits play on the remote and tries not to think about it too much

"Did I find a way to make you silent?" Casey turns toward him, blanket sliding down low when he slides up to be closer. Chuck has his back against the headboard so Casey sits up more and leans back to watch the show with the asset.

"Just didn't expect that since you said you didn't like me." Chuck replies, eyes facing the screen but not really watching.

"I like you even if you're a pain in the ass. Just don't let it get to your head alright moron?" Casey's tone is light and even though he insulted him it sounds more like a compliment. Casey would have to find a better pet name than Moron.

After a few minutes of watching the show Chuck looks over at Casey. He can't stop his eyes from wandering across his chest before looking at his face. He looks amused, which he didn't expect with it being a space show and all. He also notices that the agent seems tense, back stiff. He stares a little too long and the agent notices, turning toward him.

"Got a problem kid?" Casey asks and he really hates it when the agent calls him that.

"You look kind of like Jane. If we go to a convention you should dress up like him." Chuck says with a smile which fades with the deadly smirk he's met with from the agent.

"Bet you'd like that, it'd probably get you all hot and bothered." Casey comments with a low voice, eyes looking over his asset.

"That is not what I meant." Chuck says with a blush, though it would be kind of hot seeing him dressed like the character, unless he wore the hat.

"Whatever you say." He replies with a laugh. They spend the rest of the episode in silence and he notices that Casey seems to relax, even if it's only a little. He gets up when the episode is over and turns his back to the agent so he can start to change for bed. He can feel eyes on him when he strips his shirt and he resists the urge to turn around. He throws on a t-shirt but decides to stick with just boxers. He slides into his bed, making sure to brush against the agent a little. He chooses to lie on his side facing the agent, the man is ridiculously warm under the covers and Chuck has to resist the urge to curl up to him.

"This is still better than spending an hour playing solitaire in your apartment." Chuck says when the lights are out. He hears a grunt from Casey and feels his arm coming under his pillow then pulls him in close. Chuck tenses for a moment when the agent moves his arm to rest on that delightfully firm chest.

He can't say he's unhappy that the older man has pulled him in close, but any closer and he'll notice Chuck's half interested erection. The agent's strong arm wraps around his neck, hand rested on his shoulder and Chuck allows himself to rest his head on Casey's chest. It's unbelievably comfortable.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." He can hear and feel the agent talk and he hopes he doesn't drool on him in the night.

"I won't tell anyone if you do this again. You're ridiculously comfortable." Chuck responds honestly since he's half asleep already. Casey lets out another soft grunt. Chuck shifts a little to get closer, bringing his arm down to wrap across the agent's ribs. He debates whether to wrap a leg around him and decides to hell with it. Once Chuck's leg is across the other man's thigh he's nearly fast asleep. He feels the agent's hand running through his hair before sleep fully hits him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck wakes up first and notices two things, first they managed to roll on their sides in the night and two Casey's morning wood is pressing right into the crack of his ass. Chuck's eyes open wide and he fails to stop his hips from rolling back a bit. The hand on his stomach moves just a little lower. Chuck bites his lip when his fingers stretch out, just barely under the waist band of his boxers.

"Casey?" He asks, wondering if the agent is awake. He hears a grunt then the older man is rocking his hips a little, hand slipping under his boxers. His hand is almost to his erection when he feels the man tense behind him, hand stilling, and the other man starts to pull away. Chuck decides to be daring and grabs the thick wrist before he can move. When he rubs against him the agent curses and it feels really good having the agent's nails digging into the skin.

"What are you doing Chuck?" The agent asks his voice laced with sleep and lust.

"I don't know." He responds as he slips his boxers off his hips. Casey's hand moves to stop him but their already down and Chuck is pressing against him again. Somehow his tshirt came off in the night, must have gotten warm at some point.

"You might want to stop." His growls out when Chuck reaches back to remove the last layer of clothing. Casey's hand is gripped hard on his hip but he makes no move to stop him. Chuck hesitates, wondering if this is something he really should do. The other man seems _very_ interested, but would it be a onetime thing? He doesn't think he'll be ok with that.

"If I don't?" Chuck asks before he pulls Casey's underwear down just enough to release his erection. He moves his hips so that the hard length slips in between his seam.

"Christ." He says the older man's voice raspy with lust. "You asked for it kid." He adds before he pushes Chuck to his stomach. He hears him reach into his nightstand, fishing around before he finds the lube he keeps there. He must have seen him use it to jack off on the cameras, that thought makes Chuck just a little harder. He hears the click of the cap so he spreads his legs a little, he can feel his face redden and hear Casey swear.

Casey moves so he's kneeling between his legs and pushes Chuck's legs apart exposing him even more. Chuck feels a little embarrassed, but he's still really aroused by it. He tenses when he feels a slick fingers running down his crack before circling his hole.

"I've never done this before." Chuck's voice is shaky from anticipation, and nervousness.

"Good, I can be the first to fuck you." Casey respond before he kisses his shoulder, letting his teeth bite just a little. Chuck nibbles his lip when just the tip of a finger slides in, then he takes it out to trace the rim again. Chuck arches back just a little, it feels oddly good. The skin around his hole is sensitive against Casey's rough fingers. He groans with frustration when the agent does it again and again. Sliding in just a bit further before pulling out. He pushes the finger all the way in, wiggling it while another finger traces the rim.

"You like that?" He asks, lips now moving against the shell of his ear. He licks his sensitive ear as his finger moves in and out, quicker this time. He can feel the warmth of Casey against his back, the chest hair brushing so lightly that it nearly tickles. Chuck bites his lips to silence the moan, loving the feel of his muscle stretching around the agent's finger.

"Yes." Chuck moans out when the agent slides in another finger. He moves his hips back against the hand when Casey's nail drag across what he thinks is his prostate. His hips thrust against Casey's fingers, his own hands gripping the sheets. Casey lifts him up to his knees, holding the front of him down by pressing a hand into his shoulder. The angle opens him a bit more and he moans into the pillow when the agent slides in a third finger.

"John." He moans out when he feels the silky tip sliding behind his balls, inching closer to where his fingers are thrusting into him. His fingers pull out, his tip circling his stretched hole. He's just about to push in when there's a knock at the door.

"I cooked some breakfast if you guys are interested." Ellie shouts through the door, effectively killing the mood. He hears Casey swear and move away from him. Chuck turns on his back and reaches out for the older man.

"Just ignore it." Chuck says but then they hear Devon voice telling Ellie to leave them alone. Yeah, moment ruined. The younger man groans when Casey leaves the bed and starts getting dressed.

"Damn it Ellie." Chuck mumbles as he gets out of bed and puts on a pair of sweat pants. He notices the agent is already dressed and before he has a chance to grab a shirt the older man is dragging him out of his room and then out of the house. He sees the stunned look on his sister's face and the smirk on Awesome's before the door closes. They make it to Casey's apartment in record speed and before he has a chance to speak he's thrown against the door inside the agent's apartment.

"Cas-" He starts but firm lips are silencing him, teeth biting into his lower lip before his tongue flicks against the abused flesh. His sweatpants are pulled off and the agent is wrapping his legs around him, lifting him off the floor. He starts to respond to the kiss, Casey's tongue moves against his flicking and teasing. He imagined kissing the agent many times, but never expected it to be this good. Casey kisses like it's there last moment alive, dominates but caresses and it goes straight to Chuck's toes. He moans into the kiss when Casey's fingers are back at his entrance.

Casey gives his fingers a few quick thrusts before removing them and pushing himself all the way in. Chuck breaks the kiss with a scream, which is both pain and pleasure. The agent is wide and he can feel the burn from his muscles stretching tightly across his length.

"Fuck" John swears out, trying to keep his hips still enough for the asset to adjust. He doesn't wait long before moving, Chuck's hole is twitching around his erection in a tempting way. He keeps his thrusts slow, for the moment and Chuck's fingers are clutching his shoulders tight, nails piercing his flesh.

He cries out when Casey moves against his prostate, legs gripping tightly around his hips. He throws his head back against the door as the agent moves into him fiercely, thrusts almost unbearable. The agent's lips are at his neck, teeth biting gently at first. He moans when John teeth bite hard at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His tongue smooth out the bruise he's sure will be there, the sensitive skin tingles in an arousing way.

"John, again." He moans out, his fingers gripping the shoulder tighter. he's close, so close and his cock is brushing against the agent's stomach with each thrust. Casey bites him again, as asked, but not nearly hard enough. Chuck thrusts his hips back against the trusts, moaning, begging for more, for anything. The pleasure is almost unbearable.

It takes a few more and he coming in thick spurts leaving their stomach coated with it. Casey grunts when his muscle clenches against him, fingers holding him so tight he's sure they'll be bruises later, but the agent keeps moving. Chuck moans, his cock trying to stir but exhausted. His prostate nearly hurts from the constant push against it but it still feel incredible. The agent assaults his lips again, tongue tasting as he lets out a few more thrust. Casey breaks the kiss and Chuck feels his erection twitch inside him before filling him with his release. It feels oddly warm and a little unpleasant but he's too spent to care.

"That why I didn't want to spend the night." Casey finally speaks when he pulls his soften length out of Chuck's pleasantly sore hole. He lets go of his legs, but holds the asset steady when he stands shakily.

"I'm glad you did." Chuck replies taking a look at the agent. He's still dressed, pants pooling around his ankles, hair damp with sweat. His cheeks are a little flush, mouth red from kissing and he looks more relaxed then Chuck has ever seen him before.

Casey removes his stained shirt and uses it to wipe the mess off Chuck's stomach. He lets out a little laugh and pulls their pants back on. John leads them over to the couch and they both slump on. Chucks flinches when he sits down, ass rather sore. The younger man curls against him and the agent wraps his arms around his shoulder as they catch their breath.

"This can't happen again." Casey says after a few minutes have passed. Chuck's stomach drops, he was really hoping it'd be more than a one night stand, or morning stand in their case.

"I don't think I can do that." The asset says and he hears the agent sigh.

"I doubt I can stay away either." He says, hand moving to caress Chuck's curls. "This should make cover missions easier."

"Definitely." The younger man replies with a smile, wondering what their first mission will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck stomach growls when the two are still cuddled on the couch. He's nearly fallen asleep a few times, his head resting on his shoulders. The agent's been lightly caressing his scalp, sitting in comfortable silence.

"You're putting me to sleep." Chuck comments when he nearly nods of again.

"Good, you'll need rest. I should tie you to my bed, have you spread and ready for whenever I want you." Casey replies as he scratches his blunt nails lightly up his neck and through his hair. The effect is oddly arousing, or it could be what he said, voice lusty and coarse. Gods he loves that voice.

"I need a shower and food." Chuck responds, getting up from the couch and the comfort of the warm agent. He wasn't used to all this and picturing himself tied up like that was frightening and intriguing. It did feel really good having John inside of him, but he wasn't sure he could take an all-day affair. The man wasn't small by any means.

"You can take a shower here, with me." Casey has a smirk, eyes looking over the assets chest. He takes a moment to admire the perk nipples, the smooth skin with just enough hair and the bulge that the sweatpants do nothing to hide.

"I don't have clothes here." Chuck responds as he leaves in haste, before the agent can say another word. He all but runs to his apartment hoping his sister and Devon have left for the day. When he gets inside he stops for a moment, pressing himself against the door. He just had sex with Casey, mind blowing sex, gay freaking sex and he loved it. Maybe this was the missing factor of all his past relationships.

He's surprised when he makes it to his shift at the Buy More without Casey contacting him. He's also made himself scarce on the sales floor and it makes his stomach dip with worry. What if the agent just pretends it never happened?

He's in the storage room working to get the assistant manager position when Morgan comes in. He didn't even know if he wanted to be the AM, especially considering the whole spy business. When his friend mentions Sarah he figures theirs probably a new mission. She has a sad look on her face which she lets brighten as he walks over to her. She drags him to the TV room, he's glad to see Casey following behind, anger present in his features. Morgan watches in confusion, looking like he's not sure if he should try to stop the male agent.

"Sorry to break up your little tryst, but next time you need to talk to the subject I'd appreciate a heads up." He says when he storms in behind them like he owns the place. Chuck loves the way the agent carries himself, he tries not to stare at him too much.

"What's the matter Casey, afraid I'll take away your boyfriend?" She asks with a smirk and the male glares in reply. After more banter between the agents they show him photos of dead men and they are disappointed when he doesn't flash. When Jeff walks in carry a paper he finally flashes. Casey puts a hand on his arm, asking him what he saw. His hand stays there, lightly gripped to his forearm through the rest of the briefing. Sarah notices, but doesn't say anything.

Sarah leaves the Buy More in tears and Casey only gives him a quick look before leaving. His hope of speaking to the agent is thwarted when he gets send out on calls. He ends up coming back late and the agent has already left for the day.

When he's home he listens to his sister and Morgan argue over his career life while he pretends to read his magazine. He wants to rush over to the older male's apartment and find out how the agent really feels, but he's afraid of the answer.

He goes to bed for the night, still no Casey, and he doesn't try too hard to not look upset. He just hopes his family thinks it over his career choices. When he enters his room he jumps when he sees Casey standing there, outside the window.

"Congratulations Chuck you just got your first mission. Tomorrow night, hope you're ready for the real world." He says and he walks away before Chuck can get a word in.

The next day he's determined to talk to Casey. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about him, or _that_ morning. He couldn't let it end there. He approaches him first thing, even though the agent is walking quickly away from him.

"So dress attire for this evening? Sneakers or is more of a shoe event?" He asks, practically running to catch up to the agent.

"I rented you a tux" Casey responds after he stops and turns toward Chuck.

"Oh that's very nice, wait how did you know my size?" Chuck asks, though he figures he probably found out in some spy like action.

"NSA got ahold of you rental records for prom." He replies with a deadpan. "I checked the suits in your closet."

"This is my first time on a spy mission so you could ease up of the sarcasms." Chuck snaps, though he doesn't mean to. The agent is just being very closed off and he's getting frustrated.

"So how am I supposed to recognize this guy anyway, is there a picture or something?"

"If there was a photograph why would we need you?"

"What did we just talk about?" Chuck says in frustration.

"I'm sorry, we're hoping you'll flash at the event." The sorry almost sounds genuine but not quiet.

"Ah, so do you have any hand to hand advice in case I go up against this guy?" Chuck berates himself for the bad pick up line buts still moves closer to the agent. The other male glares but makes no move back.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. So long as you know how to tango." Casey says and Chuck swears he almost sees a smirk.

"Seriously?" He asks and the agent gives him a grin before getting back to whatever he was doing.

Chuck mopes around the Buy More, hoping for some work to distract him. He's surprised when the agent approaches him come lunch time. He has a lunch packed, and by the looks of it there may be one for him too. The agent drags him by the wrist and into the TV room. Lester gives him a thumbs up and he can see Morgan grinning.

Once the door is closed Casey throws the bag on the floor and pins Chuck against the glass. Luckily the curtains are already closed. The agent's hand is gripped firmly on his tie, his body pressed against him. Chuck isn't sure if this is hostility or lust, but he feels the wave of arousal anyway.

"You, Bartowski, have compromised me. Do you have _any_ idea what would happen if the government found out?" He growls, though his eyes are looking him over and he can feel Casey's interest from this position.

"You could have said no." Chuck replies and he can't stop looking at the agent's mouth which causes him to lick his lips. Casey growls before he moves his hand to grasp his slim neck. The grip isn't tight by any means but still makes Chuck thrum with fear, and a little pleasure. Though he's not sure where that's coming from. He's always been rather 'plain' when it comes to sex, no real kinks aside from short skirts and knee high stockings. Though, he would not want to see John in a skirt.

"This is a mistake." Casey says before he's kissing Chuck. The grip on his neck disappears; instead the agent's hands are unbuttoning his shirt. Casey deepens the kiss, tongue dominating and teeth claiming. The agent takes away his tie before pushing him away long enough to take off his shirts. Chuck pulls the green shirt from Casey's pants then pulls it off.

"If this," He gestures between them. "Is going to continue I have to set some ground rules. First, I don't share." Casey's giving him a serious look. "Second, I always top." He continues as his hand caress Chuck's bare chest. "And last, you cannot get pissed if I treat you differently in front of the government, they can't know about this."

"I think I can live with that." Chuck replies. He reaches out for Casey, hands trailing the tight muscles of his stomach. "Should we really be doing this here?" Chuck asks, he hadn't really thought about it until just now. Too caught up in the moment to realize he's about to have sex at work. The door doesn't have a lock so anyone can walk in. Casey just smirks before he drags him to the couch.

The sex is a little better this time. One, he was on a couch instead of pressed into a wall and two; he knew what he was in for. He's shocked that no one interrupted them during their endeavor, but when they leave the room all eyes are on them. Chuck flushes as he makes his way back to the desk. Casey, on the other hand, walks over to appliances with a huge grin on his face.

"Dude, you just had sex in there didn't you?" Morgan exclaims as he punches his arm lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really Chuck? The unruly hair, the rumbled shirt, the limp to your step. Most of all John Casey being nice, I mean look at him!" Morgan's pointing to Casey who's smiling brightly. He's helping a regular customer that's known for being an ass but the guy is laughing at whatever the agent is saying.

"So, when are you going to give me the details?" Morgan asks and Chuck wonders whether he wants _all _the details. Luckily he notices Casey point to his watch and then the door.

"Morgan, I forgot to mention that Casey asked me out on another date, tonight. He's taking me somewhere nice; I really need a favor from you."

"Yes, yes, yes. Team Bartowski will finish the computers; you go out on your hot date." Morgan's arms are folded over his chest. Lester tells him that he owes him before they're out the door. Casey walks him to his car.

"Meet me at my place at 6." The agent gives him a quick kiss before leaving. That's when Chuck remembers him mentioning the tango. He meant to ask him about that.

He decides to ask Ellie once he's home and he's pretty embarrassed when Awesome decides to teach him. The whole moment is awkward for him especially when Devon takes his robe off. At least he had a good understanding on how to do the dance now.

He's a little surprised when he sees Casey at a limo instead of his car. He starts to rush up to him but he sees Casey subtlety put a hand up, nodding to the driver's seat. Chuck rambles on about nothing through the whole drive, he's a little nervous with this being his first mission. He tends to talk more when he's nervous.

"Here, this is for you." Casey says as he hands him a box. Chuck takes it hesitantly, shocked look on his face. The agent was giving him a gift?

"Inside is a watch with a tracking system, so you can't run away from me." Casey says with a smile. Chuck opens the box and sees a rather nice watch. "If you flash you need to tell me immediately and stay out of my way. Got it Bartowski?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Don't worry, I usually run away from a fight." He remarks with a smile. The privacy window comes down and he sees Sarah sitting in the driver's seat. She's dressed like a driver, little hat and a suit.

"This is serious Chuck. No one has seen La Ciudad and lived to tell about it." Sarah has a slightly worried look.

"Relax he'll be fine. So long as he knows how to tango." Casey's smirking at Sarah.

"What? Is that some kind of code?" She asks, tone sounding more than a little angry.

"He told me I needed to know how to tango." Chuck says pointing to Casey. The male agent laughs then and Sarah is smiling. "Oh I get it spy humor. Very funny." Though he doesn't find it funny. He spent an hour with his sister's boyfriend learning how to do that stupid dance.

The building is gorgeous and Casey looks really good in that suit. He notices a few people watching them as Casey leads them up the stairs. The agent has his arm under his, leading him like you would a lady. He feels a little weird being the 'girl' but he honestly can't picture Casey being in his position.

"We're not here for that." Casey comments when he smacks Chucks hand as he goes to reach for a snack.

"It's called blending in." He snarls back, pouting just a little. The gallery is filled with people, all dressed finely. There's also a band on stage and people are dancing in the center of the room. All along the walls are paintings on easels. He sees Sarah standing behind the bar wearing the same clothes as the waiter. She looks different without all her makeup and nice clothing.

Casey leans in close to him when they're at the bar and orders them both a glass of wine. That's when he's approached by an old college buddy.

"Chuck, Chuck Bartowski?" The guy says and he hears Casey swear behind him. Chuck tries to feign ignorance but the guy doesn't let up. "Hey, It's Allan Watterman from Stanford."

"Hey." He stammers out and Casey moves in behind him, placing his hand on Chuck's hip. The guy doesn't seem to notice and rattles on about how he's going into early retirement. When he finally asks what he's been doing he quickly replies with running a software company. He could if he wanted to, but life seems to have a way of keeping him from his old goals. He wasn't sure what he wants now, but he knows he wants Casey there no matter what he does.

"So who's this?" Allan asks nodding to Casey.

"Oh, this is John Carmichael." He has to make it up, he isn't sure if the agent wants his real name mentioned. They also never talked about their cover story so he went with it.

"I'm Chuck's husband." The agent says, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I... oh. Well, it's been great talking with you Chuck. Call sometime if you want to catch up." He hand the asset a business card and Chuck immediately flashes. He mumbles about off shore accounts in the Cayman's before he's realizes he said it out loud. Allan grabs the card and takes off fast. Well that was one was to get rid of someone.

"My husband?" He teases when Allan has left, turning around with a smile.

"Have you flashed yet?" John asks so Chuck looks around the room.

"No, but there's the painting." Chuck says as he makes his way closer to it. Casey is a step behind him.

"The frame is different." Chuck remarks as he looks at the, rather plain, painting. The frame is not the same as the pictures.

He notices a woman standing next to him and she's giving him a curious glance. She's beautiful with dark hair and striking blue eyes that contrast against her tanned skin. His eyes start to look down on their own accord when he notices the scar on her neck. That's when he finally flashes, realizing that this is La Ciudad.

He's starting to panic, though only a little, when Casey grabs his arms. She watches them as he's led to the dance floor. He's happy for his lessons when the music changes to the tango. It's definitely different with Casey, a hell of a lot more sensual. The agent presses in closer than Devon did, hands wandering almost too far as they move through the steps. He notices the woman is watching them, closer now, and she has a smile on her face.

"See that woman in the blue dress?" Chuck asks when one of the moves brings their faces together.

"What about her?" Casey questions when he spins them around, pulling Chuck in as they continue the dance.

"That's La Ciudad." Chuck whisper when they do the final dip. He notices a small crowd has gathered around them when they start clapping. He flushes brightly.

"Stay here and mingle. I'm going to alert Sarah, try to stay out of trouble." Casey gives him a fleeting kiss before making his way to the bar.

"You two look great together." He hears an exotic female voice say to him. He tries not to look too alarmed when it turns out to be their target.

"Thank you." He replies, glancing over Casey's way. The agent is leaning in to talk to Sarah, his back turned to him.

"I'm Malena"

"Chuck, Charles Carmichael." He states, shaking the offered hand.

"I heard you talking about the frame of that painting, I found it curious." She says, but then he hears someone calling out his name, his real name. He glances behind him to see an employee with a phone, she spots him and comes running over. He tries to deny it, but the woman is insistent. He can also hear the familiar voice of Morgan shouting on the other end. He finds out that Morgan is trapped in the storage cage at the Buy More. He assures him he'll get there as soon as he can.

"I thought you said you're name is Carmichael?" She asks when he finishes the call. She's giving him a rather dangerous look.

"Bartowski is my maiden name." He responds, hoping its good enough. She looks at him hesitantly before Casey is coming up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I met up with some old friends I'd like you to meet." Casey says to him and he sees Sarah moving in behind the target.

The mission goes smoothly from there. They arrest La Ciudad without too much resistance and he leaves with Casey. Morgan is pretty frantic when they arrive, but he still stays with them to finish up the rest of the computers. He's honestly surprised when John helps as well and seems almost civil with his friend. Morgan is over excited about riding in a limo so he leaves his bike behind. He's expecting Casey to come with him when he arrives at the apartments. He starts to ask if he wants to go to his place but the agent glances at the privacy glass. Which means there's another agent driving?

"Good work Bartowski, I'll see you tomorrow." He says to him and leaves in the limo. He must have some paperwork to deal with still.


	8. Chapter 8

He's groggy still when he arrives at the Buy More. Within minutes Casey is stalking over to him, eyes roaming his body and a grin on his face that goes straight to Chuck's cock. Chuck's heart picks up a beat when the agent moves in close, hands gripping his tie.

"You owe me Bartowski." Casey growls lowly after he pulls him in close with his tie. He gives him a quick, but still devouring, kiss before pushing the asset away from him and getting back to work. Chuck wonders what that was about when Morgan comes up to him, wide grin in place.

"Guess what Chuck? You, me and the big guy at his place." Morgan beams as he pokes Chuck in the shoulder lightly. "We're playing Risk! I'm so going to kick his ass." The shorter man finishes, obviously excited to be including in something. No wonder Casey said he owed him.

Morgan spends the rest of the day irritating the agent, following him around and asking him random questions. He can see the agent is annoyed, shoulders tense, face slightly red and jaw firm. He's honestly surprised when they get through the day and the agent hasn't snapped his friend's neck.

Morgan rides with Chuck to Casey's, leaving his bike at the Buy More for the night. They stop to pick up a pizza and snacks before they get to the agents place. Chuck's honestly a little nervous, his best friend and his super sniper boyfriend together in one place. He hopes Morgan will survive the night.

Casey's tight black shirt is the first thing he notices when they get to the agents apartment. He notices the three open beers and the Risk board second. Morgan barges in, like expected, and takes a seat on the floor.

"Come on in." Casey remarks with a bite when he watches Morgan for a moment. He turns to Chuck with a grin, hands cupping his head as he pulls him into a kiss. The older man's thumb traces his cheek while he slips in just a hint of tongue.

"Oh come on!" Morgan exclaims when Chuck starts to return the kiss, forgetting they aren't alone. Chuck breaks the kiss with a nervous laugh and sets the pizza down near the board. He takes a seat on the couch, nearest Morgan.

"He's definitely cheating!" Morgan shouts out when their three hours, and a lot of beer, in to the game. Casey has a sly grin as he takes the last blue piece off the board. The agent started with Australia and now owns over 70 percent of the board. Casey's attack dice have been ridiculous through the whole game and Chuck's fairly certain he's only alive because the agent is playing nice.

"I just have lucky dice." He replies sipping his beer. Morgan shakes his head, staring at the board in disbelief.

"They have to be loaded. No one has that type of luck." Morgan finishes his beer and Chuck can't remember the last time he's seen his friend drink so much. His speech is a little slurred, cheeks flush and he's wavering just slightly. Casey has had just as much, but doesn't seem like it. Chuck is not surprised by that.

"I declare a peace treaty." Chuck says smiling, leaning on the older man a little more. They're sitting close on the couch, thighs touching, shoulders rubbing and it's comforting.

"And what do you offer for peace?" Casey asks, hand moving to the younger man's thigh.

"What do you suggest?" He questions, hearing Morgan get up to use the bathroom. The agent grins at him when his friend is out of sight. He manages to push Chuck down with grace before sliding in between his, somehow, open legs. He moves in to kiss his neck, feather light.

"John, Morgan is still here." Chuck says and it's still weird to him to call the agent by his first name. He likes it, but he's used to calling him Casey. The agent doesn't stop kissing his neck as he unzips his pants. Chuck tries to move a hand to stop him but the older man is grasping his wrists tightly.

"Then I'll have to be quick." Casey replies with a smirk, giving him a quick kiss before sliding down. Chuck's heart picks up a beat when the agent slips his pants down just enough to uncover his backside. His mouth is hovering over his growing interest.

"John?" He questions, looking in the direction Morgan went to. They won't have long.

"Relax; the little imp can't hold his beer. You could see it in his face, he'll be a while." Casey responds and Chuck isn't sure he fully believes him. Before he can argue further the agent is taking him into his mouth. He moans out in surprise when he's surrounded by delicious wet heat.

"Quiet, don't want to give ourselves away do we?" He says before continuing his ministrations. Chuck tries to grip the agent's hair, but he keeps it too short. He settles for gripping his shoulders tight instead. He bites back a moan when the older man swirls his tongue around the tip before taking him in fully. He can feel the tip pushing against the back of his throat and then the agent is wrapping his teeth with his lips and sucking.

"John." He moans out as quietly as he can. He's starting to relax to the feel of Casey's mouth, alternating being licking and sucking. He can't remember it ever feeling this good. He opens his eyes, though he's not sure when he closed them, as a thick finger enters him. It's slick with something and he's not sure where he got the lube.

"How did-"He cuts off when the agent goes for his prostate immediately. Casey grins around his cock and then he's picking up speed. Devouring him with determination as his fingers, when it became two he didn't know, thrust at a quick pace. His toes curl and he's a little ashamed when he releases so quickly. The agent just finishes redressing him when Morgan walks in.

"See, we had time." Casey says with a smirk and gets up from the couch to leave the room.

"Time for what?" Morgan asks and then he's sees Chuck lying on the couch. Face flush, clothes rumpled and a relaxed look on his face. "Oh come on guys, I have to sleep on that couch!" Morgan cries out, arms rising up in frustration. Casey comes back with pillows and a blanket.

"Then sleep on the floor." The agent says and he tosses the bedding at Morgan. That earns him a glare from the imp.

"You guys probably ruined the floor too." He grumbles as he throws the pillows on the couch. Morgan's taking off his Buy More shirt, leaving the undershirt on, when Chuck finally climb off the couch.

"Night Morgan." Chuck says while he follows Casey to the bedroom. "Don't you have a guest room?" Chuck asks when they're inside his bedroom.

"Yeah but he doesn't need to know that. Besides, my guns are occupying it at the moment." Casey replies as he starts stripping off his clothes.

"You need an entire room for your guns?" Chuck questions as he takes off his own clothes.

"Think of it as an armory. Some people collect knick knacks, I collect weapons of mass destruction." Casey responds as he slides his boxers off. Chuck can't help the blush that spread across his face. He's seen the agent mostly naked before, but he only caught a glimpse of him fully naked. The man is a god, tight muscles everywhere in sight; a few scars maiming his skin and best of all, a thick cock nestled in somewhat dark curls. That he has seen before, but it never ceases to amaze him.

He's hesitant about taking off his own boxers feels more than a little self-conscience. The last time they were fully naked together they had a blanket covering them, and it was the morning. He decided to crawl under the sheets before taking off the last layer of clothes. Casey is watching his every move, still standing.

"Getting shy?" John asks with a laugh.

"Well you're all…"Chuck gestures to the agent's body. " God like and I'm just a scrawny nerd." Chuck replies, looking at the healing blisters on his fingers rather than the agent.

"What makes you think I'd want someone that looks like me?" Casey inquires as he gets into the bed. He moves the blanket off Chuck's chest, allowing his hand to roam his soft skin. "You're exactly what I need." He remarks, hands trailing down his side, rubbing the muscles as he goes. Chuck is blushing again when the agent pulls the sheet down further. Casey spreads the assets legs before crawling in between. Chuck bends his knees as the agent leans in to kiss him.

He'd never get sick of the agent's kisses. This one's is a little less dominating, more exploration and caress. His lips move slowly over his, tongue tasting before retreating. Every time he tries to deepen the kiss the agent pulls away, kissing his chin or cheek before returning. He feels Casey's fingers pressing at his entrance, moving in to the first knuckle, and then pulling out. He's driving him crazy. He spreads his legs wide, angles his hips to get the fingers deeper but the agent refuses.

"John." He groans out in frustration, the agent his kissing his sensitive neck now, tongue lapping and teeth leaving gentle nips. He's still teasing him, not going deep enough, or kissing hard enough.

"What?" Casey asks and he can feel the grin against his neck. Chuck grabs the agent's wrist to push those fingers deeper but the agent is definitely stronger.

"Please." He finally says when he can't take it anymore, his hips rocking against him hoping for the friction he wants.

"Please what?" Casey remarks and Chuck wants to smack him, he settles for a glare instead. Casey takes pity on him, thrust his fingers in deep. He thinks he's finally getting what he wants after a few quick thrusts, but he goes back to teasing. This time his fingers just tracing the rim, refusing to penetrate.

"You are such a tease." Chuck retorts and decides to scratch his blunt nails down the agent's back. He feels the agent tense, then nearly shivers so he does it again. This time it earns him a grunt and the agent thrust against his thigh. When he does it once more he finally gets what he wants, almost. The agent is thrusting his fingers deeper now, faster, but still avoiding his prostate. When Chuck angles his hips he gets what he wants and the moan that escapes him is louder than he wants.

"Fuck." Casey growls out when Chuck scratches him again, he's glad to find one of the agent's weaknesses. John is pulling his fingers out, pushing in almost immediately after. The agent covers his lips with his own to silence the moan that breaks free. Chuck keeps forgetting that Morgan is in the other room, though at this point he doesn't really care. The agent breaks the kiss to grasp his hips, pulling them off the bed as he thrusts into him, hard and steady. Chuck is gripping the thick wrist, nails biting into the flesh. He throws his head back when the angle brings Casey exactly where he needs him. The bed is slamming into the wall, and the rhythm is perfect when Chuck thrust back against Casey. When he throws his head back the agent assaults his neck in biting kisses, which just brings him that much closer to the edge.

"John." He moans, grip tightening as the agent pushes against that spot again and again. He can feel his release rising to the surface, body tense with nearly electric arousal. Sex has never been this good before. Then again he's never been fucked either, he really should have tried this earlier. He nearly screams when the agent wraps a strong hand around his erection. He takes all of two pumps before he's realizing, the sticky substance coating them both. The hand on his hip grips tighter, he's sure they'll be bruising, when his entrance tenses around Casey from his release. The agent gets in one more thrust before he's releasing. Chuck falls asleep before the Casey has even pulled out, thoroughly sated.


End file.
